The Reich Corigate Warehouse
by dspprince
Summary: Based on specific Dungeon Crawls, played with four different characters in Elder Scrolls: Arena. This short story puts those four characters into a party have them do a dungeon crawl with more or less the same kind of encounters faced in the early levels of the Elder Scrolls: Arena game.


**The Reich Corigate Warehouse:**

Based on specific Dungeon Crawls in Elder Scrolls: Arena

* * *

It was 3E 390. Within one of the local inns of Reich Corigate, one of the towns of Skyrim, there was a group of wandering adventurers.

There was Bowyn, the male Nord, fair-skinned with brown long hair and beard. He was a Knight, bearing the strength and chivalry of the noble class, wearing full suit of steel plate armor, with a tower shield and steel broadsword at his side.

There was also Ja'Umbra, the female Khajiit of the Ohmes breed, fair-skinned, long black hair, blue slit eyes, black lipstick, and black khajiit war paint around her eyes like some Ohmes. She was a quick, agile, and cunning thief, wearing a set of leather armory over her skin-tight black clothing, while a black hood concealed much of her pretty mer-like face. She also had a pair of sabers.

Then there was Alexia, the female Dunmer, gray-skinned and red-eyed like any dark elf, with her long ashen black hair, and her lips wearing red lipstick. She was wearing full chainmail, and as a Spellsword her katana was the weapon she would wield with her right hand, while her left would use her spells.

Finally, there was Kain, the male Breton, pale and blonde while youthful compared to other humans. He was the Battlemage, wearing leather armor beneath his blue coat and cloak, and just like Alexia he would use spells, while his weapon of choice was a long sword.

Recently the party heard rumors that an old warehouse outside of town through the west gate is crawling with criminals and monsters, the same kind that were lurking the streets and night, killing anyone they come across. In need of coin, and possibly potential loot, the party agreed to look into the warehouse.

"Yup, we really need the coin," said Ja'Umbra, "especially if we're going to stay for the next three days."

"Yes," said Alexia, "we wouldn't want you to sneak into one without paying, or stealing enough for one."

"Hey!" the khajiit narrowed her eyes towards the dunmer and the rest of the party chuckled. "This one would never, at least not yet."

* * *

Later, as the sun was disappearing, the party left the town through the west gate. From there, they continued heading east until they crossed the bridge over the river. They soon came across the warehouse they were looking for, noticing its bottom structure built with stone, while the upper part with both wood and stone.

Upon entering, the party was welcomed by very dark stone hallways, save for parts illuminated by torches. The hall quickly splits into two directions, with wooden doors around on each side. The party decided to split into two pairs, with Bowyn and Ja'Umbra going left, while Kain and Alexia going right.

Kain looked on ahead, while Alexia quickly checked the one door on the side. The dunmer found an empty room, nothing but a wooden table, and a wood chair. While inspecting the chair in the far corner, Alexia turned and quickly saw a nord man coming at her from the dark of the room, swinging his broadsword at her. The dunmer took a cut or two, but she still managed to defend herself and cut down the man, before she inspected his corpse, and noticed his suit of chainmail that was similar to hers.

"Ja'Umbra would probably want to loot this man's armor for some good coin," she pondered.

Meanwhile, Kain continued exploring hallway, and noticed a pile of gold coins lying on a table. Before he could reach out to the table, the breton quickly saw two rats crawling towards him.

"Hit the road!" he said, killing them.

Then to Kain's surprise, an Orc in mix armor with axe, and a Lizard Man with club and buckler, no relation to Argonians, emerged from the door and attacked the Breton, but Alexia came charging to join her friend on a two on two battle, one that they both easily won at.

Back with Bowyn and Ja'Umbra, they spotted a dead body in the distance. The nord told his khajiit companion to stay back and let him inspect the body. When he did, he only found several gold coins lying around the body, but then Ja'Umbra alarmed him.

"Look out!" she shouted, seeing two men in leather armory and maces coming at the nord, while a woman also in leather came with a staff at the khajiit.

A much dangerous battle followed. The nord knight took some beating from the enemy maces, but Bowyn had twice the strength of men, and he skill with a blade allowed him to fight back, wounding his enemies with his sword until they dropped dead.

Ja'Umbra had a much harder time battling the woman, who was stronger than the khajiit, but Ja'Umbra still slew her opponent, thanks to her speed and agility combined with her dual-blades.

However, the khajiit soon realized that her opponent was quickly replaced with the sudden appearance of another woman who wielded a bow, while the sudden appearance of a Minotaur and a Ghoul came as a surprise to Bowyn, putting greater pressure on both the nord and the khajiit as they received more wounds than they already had, and they were barely alive when they won again.

"Ja'Umbra!" Bowyn called, as the nord rushed to the side of the wounded khajiit woman who collapsed to the ground.

Soon, the dunmer, Alexia, came running alongside their Breton friend. "What happened!?"

* * *

A day later, the party had returned to town of Reich Corigate, and they were resting, eating, and drinking at the local inn once more. When they returned from their delving of the old warehouse, they had to find a priest to treat their wounds, but first they took their wounded khajiit friend to the temple so she could be healed first. Luckily, Ja'Umbra was able to make it.

While their run in the old warehouse was cut short, they didn't leave empty handed. They looted the weapons and armory from the bandits they killed, and sold them for a few hundred gold coins, in addition to the three hundred that Kain found on his part of the run.

Now the party could rest the next few days in Reich Corigate, before they planned their next destination to Hammerfell for more adventuring opportunities. While Kain and Alexia decided turn in first for the night, and share a room together, they left Bowyn and Ja'Umbra to get drunk before they started making out.


End file.
